User talk:PhotonCommander10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 00:21, 18 December 2009 Story Upload? Hi. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan myself. =D Although I have to admit, I'm kind of new here... =\ The reason why I came to join this place is because there was this one story I wrote on FanFiction.Net, Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, which is kind of a crossover fic between [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's] and [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island Total Drama Island]. ...Actually, it wouldn't be that much of a crossover; it's more like a story set in the future, with most of the characters being counterparts of actual TDI characters. I originally posted it on the [http://totaldramaislanfanfiction.wikia.com Total Drama Island Fan Fiction Wikia], but apparently the admins wouldn't allow it, because it hardly relates to TDI at all. Another user suggested that I posted it on a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wikia like this. And that made me wonder: is it okay if I posted my story here? Please respond, if you can! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:37, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Other Questions Thanks for letting me upload my story! =D ...But I suggest that you read it before making a verdict. ;D But if you do approve it anyway, there are some other questions I have: #Is it okay if I make multiple pages, representing each chapter of the story? Because I'm concerned that each chapter is kind of long (obviously); and putting them all on one page would probably strain the readers' eyes. =S #Can I make templates such as , , etc., just so I can rate any stories I put on here? Or would that not be allowed? Please respond! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) that would be fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peace out! Yes, you can put the story on here! Sorry about the delay, I don't check my messages much! Tennantfan 20:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I've Deserted and Came Back Title speaks. We could talk of some things using chats. If you don't have one, use this Chatango. You can easily communicate better through here. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 19:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Back! Guess who's back? Back again? Psychid's back! Tell a friend! Guess who's back! Guess who's back! Guess who's back! Guess who's back! Guess who's back! Guess who's back! Guess who's back! YEAH, BABY! ...Sorry... ^^; But anyway, I'll have you know that I'm officially back from never really being gone. I was kind of inactive, myself, because the rest of this Wiki was pretty inactive, too. But I'm back, and I'm ready for action (kind of)! =D I might post some of the stories I've posted on [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net] right on here, if that's alright with you. If you happen to respond to this message, could you please leave it on my talk page, just so that the computer lets me know that I got it? Thanks! It's glad to be back! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Message Received? ...Did you get my message? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Whatever it Takes Since this Wikia isn't that popular, I've decided to express my ideas on what we should do/include to improve/popularize this Wiki. I'll make a blog post about it (which will probably be the very first blog post on this Wiki! =O), if that's alright with you. And if you happen to respond to this message, you should leave it on my talk page, just so that the computer lets me know that I got it. However, if you could also include your signature (being the following code: '--~~~~'), just so I can see who it's from, that would be great, too. And thanks for welcoming me back. =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Behold... The Wiki's [[User blog:Psychid45/Whatever it Takes|''very first'' blog post]]! =O --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome! Thank you for your comment about me making you a category for yourself. However, it's not just you that I've made a category for; I've also made one for Rasengan888. I'm doing all I can to try and make this Wiki more popular (and God, it really needs the popularity at this point...). Still, thanks for your comment. I appreciate it! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Dark Being-Emperor I don't mean to get you angry or anything, but I don't really think that "Dark Being-Emperor" is really allowed on this Wiki. I mean, this is the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki, with "Fan Fiction" implying that it's for [[w:c:YuGiOh:Yu-Gi-Oh!|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] related fan fictions and any articles related to such fan fictions (i.e. characters, locations, etc.), and not much else. Dark Being-Emperor 'can, however, be posted on the [http://ycm.wikia.com '''Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki], so long as the card itself follows Wiki guidelines. If you want, you can post it on there and let me know that it's there; I'll do all I can to improve it and make it suitable for that Wiki. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh come on, Psychid, it can be posted here. I know it's all fanfic and such, but, Roleplaying ideas can be used here. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 14:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : :It's for Sereto. so I thought I'd put it here... Tennantfan 21:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin Info Here's the blog about it: User blog:Rasengan888/Admin-Sign up Blog --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 14:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! What is the purpose? Where did they originate? [[CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!|Here's one possibility]]! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ...Are you going to review my story soon? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) A new set If I remember correctly, you said something about making a "new set" after the "movie". What exactly do you mean by "set"? Do you mean trading card set, or something else? =\ Just curious, is all. Also, since I'm administrator (along with you and Rasengan888), shouldn't there be, like, additional options or something? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yung Wun Has Yung Wun been banned from this Wiki for creating somewhat inappropriate articles for the Wiki? If so, can I please apply the "Banned" template to his page? =\ Also, since you, Rasengan888, and I are administrators now, shouldn't there be additional options or seomthing? =/ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Adoption Hi. As requested, I have granted you admin/b'crat rights. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey, welcome back to the Wiki! :D While you were gone, I changed some things, including the Wiki rules, as well as the Forbidden/Limited Lists, which have been updated to match that of September 1, 2010. I hope you take the Wiki rules seriously. Once again, welcome back! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thnx, I've been working on other wikis so I haven't had much chance to come on here. Tennantfan 06:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of the way I modified the Wiki rules? Please respond! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) So true! Anyway, I'm hoping to continue with Yu-Gi-Oh! Darkness, it depends on if I'm busy or not. Tennantfan 21:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) And continue with Yu-Gi-Oh! Darkness all you like! Just give it a proper story rating, just so the story itself can fit Wiki rules. Also, for the so called "episodes", I suggest you move them into pages such as Yu-Gi-Oh! Darkness/Chapter 1; this is a fan fiction Wiki, not some kind of TV Wiki. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Up for Deletion I hate to tell you this, but I pust most of your articles up for deletion. And by "articles", I am referring to your creative cards. I am doing this because I have modified Wiki rules stating that you can not post custom cards here on this Wiki; that is what [[w:c:ycm:Card Maker Wiki|''this'' Wiki]] is for. However, I haven't deleted them quite yet; I have just put them up for deletion, just so you can tell me whether or not they should be deleted. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Activity Yo! Are you ever active now? I want to work on this wiki some more. ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 23:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Hey! Welcome back! I'm active around here too! ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 23:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool! ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 07:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) How are we gonna do this? Hi I attacked... WHOOPS, I think so XD ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 00:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Karin vs Max Imma lay off the duel for a bit to work on some of my stuff. Is this fine? XD Because, Karin is incomplete. ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 02:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Thanks for the hospitality. I have already reccomend the wiki to my friend, hopefully he will join. I the meantime, I've read some of the rules and I hope to have my OC cast fan fiction up soon (currently writing chapter 2). Hi there, I am kind of new here, and I have began to start putting up stuff reguarding my fan fiction Legend of the Banishers. Currently this is a work in progress and I have mainly put up stuff concerning the charactors and the main introduction. I shall be post chapter 1 in due time I hope this will be something which be interesting for everyone to read. This is my first time doing stuff on a wiki so if you notice anything out of the ordinary please do let me know. Archtype pages Ok then, in which case would you like me to remove those pages? Other than that I am going to put an updated version of Legend of the banishers chapter 1 up, and chapter 2 will follow by sunday. I am going to try and make it so that I can get a new chapter up once a week. CrusaderNova 10:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Rules there is a lot of rules on here, i don't think i can spell it right all the time, what i would do is to say that if anyone makes a few misspells, the reader can notice and fix it because it's hard to spell correctly all the time. And i also see you're a Ben 10 fan. Jonathan Why does it look like the only people who actually did something on the site were CrusaderNova, Yugisun, you, and me? If that's that, could i be an admin? New chapters Currently I am writting new chapters after my rather prolonged break, chapters 3 and 4 are up, and chapter 5 will be up next week. I will aim to get a new one at least once a week either Tuseday or Wednesday. Hope those reading the story so far like what they see, theres alot more to come so stick around. I am enjoying writting and I hope your enjoying reading. CrusaderNova 15:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi tennantfanKtrocket 15:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Tennantfan, I was wondering if you could please make me an admin. I will do anything just make me an admin PLEASE! I'll stay active on this wiki and take care of anything you say. Please tell me if I can become an admin soon, Thanks, RenKrawler17 R.G.K 20:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC)